I'm a Growing Boy With Hormones, He Says
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: After meeting his Great Uncle a year after the events of DIU & after the events of VA, Josuke decides to keep contact with Giorno. [Josuke/Giorno; nsfw; uncle/nephew incest; sexting ]
1. How it All Began

After a blunt, short, and overall confusing phone call from Jotaro, Josuke was sent on a plane to Italy at once.

As soon as he arrived, he was shoved into a car to a long ride to Naples, Italy. His head was then practically _full_ of question marks when he was escorted into a large, expensive looking building; one that was guarded severely with many, many stand users. Inside, he was met by Jotaro, quiet as usual. He was lead to a room guarded by a single stand user, who had a gun sticking out of the waistband over his crotch. _What the fuck is going on?_

He didn't even process his own question before he was in the room and the door was shut behind him, and after watching Jotaro lock it he turned to see a male around his age in a bed, lying still.

"Josuke, this is your Great Uncle, Giorno Giovanna. He is 15, only two years younger than you. Heal him."

 _Whoa there, cowboy. You aren't getting off that easily._ "Okay, hold the phone. He's my _what_ , now?"

Jotaro internally rolls his eyes, sighing outwardly. "Great Uncle. Your Great Grandfather's son's brother."

"And how is he… alive, exactly?" then, " -He's 15!?"

"I will explain that later, Josuke. For now, I need you to return him to how he should be. He's sick. I'll explain that later, too."

Josuke is still curious, but he rolls his sleeves up nonetheless, really out of habit than necessity. "Alright, let's see here…" he muses, and Crazy Diamond appears by his side. Josuke kneels next to the bed, and removes the comforter enough to reveal that Giorno looks to be physically fine. The teen stares for a moment, computing, taking the blond's hand in his to inspect.

"Yo, you said this guy was sick or somethin'? He just looks like he's sleeping. And I don't see any injuries, sooo..?"

"Just do it." Jotaro stares at him, hard, with that Look.

"Right, okay. Uhh…" Josuke punches the guy's shoulder, albeit thinking it useless. That is, until he sees the most random objects appear before his eyes - bullets, rocks, sticks and _ladybug emblems? What the fuck is happening._ And then the blond rises, eyes opening like nothing happened. He sits up, clasps his hands together, strokes his own fingers.

"You're right. That wasn't painful at all. Not that I didn't believe you, Mr. Kujo."

"Mm." the eldest family member in the room grunts, dipping his cap down. "I'll leave you two. You'll find me outside."

With that, the door is closed behind Jotaro, leaving Josuke and Giorno. Giorno turns to Josuke then, fixing up his pink night clothes a bit, "Alright, I suppose there are questions to be asked and answers to be had. Go on."

"Uhh, Uhm." Josuke mouths intelligibly, before blinking. "Wha..?"

He watches the blond smile, and he furrows his brow. _How is this mere teenager my Great Uncle? Is he a... vampire?_

"Well, I'll start you off then. You see, I was born in 1985 - so no, I am not a vampire if that was what you were thinking. DIO, a vampire who had your Great Grandfather Jonathan Joestar's body is… _was_ my father. I never knew him. Now, about my condition… completely my fault. My stand, Gold Experience, has the power to give life. Naturally I used this to my advantage, and to put it shortly I replaced too many parts of my body with objects and I started to get sick. So thanks for… fixing me. I was sort of comatose."

Josuke nods, like he totally understands every word, his lips pursed. "I see, I see. So, you're my Great Uncle, and you just needed some healing. Got it." the older teen stands, "You probably already know this, but my name's Josuke Higashikata, I'm 17." he realizes that he's still holding Giorno's hand, and starts to shake it. "Nice to meet'cha. Could've stood to meet you under better circumstances, though"

"A pleasure." Giorno stands as well, a faint smile still on his lips.

After a somewhat awkward moment of silence, Josuke speaks up once more, retracting his hand. "Say, I think I _could_ stand to keep family in contact, though. I mean, it isn't everyday you meet your Great Uncle," he laughs a bit, "How about exchanging contact information?"

"Fine by me. I don't usually use my cellphone, but I keep it on me. Here," Giorno quickly grabs a fuchsia pink smartphone off of the nightstand, and unlocks it. "Go ahead and spell out your name for me, please."

And then after weeks of texting and a few phone calls, one night their conversation took a turn for the sexual, of all things.

 **[** **12:04 AM** **] GG:** So, I find myself wondering; what do you like to read?

 **[** **12:04 AM** **] JH:** oh yknow like comics and Stuff

 **[** **12:05 AM** **] GG:** 'and Stuff'

Josuke rolls his eyes, a little hesitant before typing,

 **[** **12:06 AM** **] JH:** like uh online stuff  
 **[** **12:06 AM** **] JH:** mostly romance/

 **[** **12:06 AM** **] GG:** Oh? Would you care to elaborate?

 **[** **12:07 AM** **] JH:** Do u really wanna know bro  
 **[** **12:07 AM** **] JH:** I'm b-b-b-bad

 **[** **12:07 AM** **] GG:** Please don't make me repeat myself. I am even more curious now tell me

 **[** **12:09 AM** **] JH:** fine Mr. Don  
 **[** **12:09 AM** **] JH:** I like to read smut because I'm a growing boy with hormones

 **[** **12:09 AM** **] GG:** That's nothing to be shy about. I do too, sometimes.

Josuke lifts a brow once he reads the text, and he hops onto his bed carelessly, lying on his stomach,

 **[** **12:10 AM** **] JH:** wait what really?  
 **[** **12:10 AM** **] JH:** Now's ur turn to elaborate

 **[** **12:11 AM** **] GG:** "I'm a growing boy with hormones"

 **[** **12:11 AM** **] JH:** bro you know what I mean

 **[** **12:12 AM** **] GG:** Do I? Hmm

Josuke finds himself grinning now, heart definitely not beating a little faster as he types a response.

 **[** **12:12 AM** **] JH:** What do you like to read

 **[** **12:12 AM** **] GG:** Anything that piques my interest, really.

 **[** **12:13 AM** **] JH:** And what would that be ?

Josuke's heart is definitely pounding when he sends that one, and for reasons unknown he feels something in his stomach begin to work up. Anxiety? Shyness? He doesn't know -

 **[** **12:14 AM** **] GG:** I like to read rough sex. Erratic and hard. When they touch each other I sometimes touch myself as well - I find it hot if it's a little dubious too.

His face is practically _radiating steam_ with how to-the-point his great uncle is - being a don and all _._ He realizes his hands are sweaty too, and he stumbles to reply, trying to sound casual,

 **[** **12:14 AM** **] JH:** Why am I not surprised lol  
 **[** **12:14 AM** **] JH:** Well, since you shared what you get off on I guess I'll share too  
 **[** **12:14 AM** **] JH:** tbh i really like the sweet stuff  
 **[** **12:15 AM** **] JH:** Like… slow and loving/

 **[** **12:15 AM** **] GG:** Heh you're so cute when you're nervous. Using '/' like you're blushing.

Josuke grins at that, face heating up he types quickly, as something familiar starts to grow in his boxers.

 **[** **12:15 AM** **] JH:** shut. Up asshole omg

 **[** **12:15 AM** **] GG:** Hehe. Am I correct in thinking that lack of declination is confirmation? Am I making you nervous?

His heart is practically leaping out of his throat now. His mouth is a little dry too, but he replies all the same,

 **[** **12:15 AM** **] JH:** Yeah, maybe  
 **[** **12:15 AM** **] JH:** what of it

 **[** **12:16 AM** **] GG:** Oh, nothing, I am just now wondering if I'm making you anything else, too, dearest great nephew?

Yeah, his pulse is _definitely_ dangerously high, hands shaking and a nervous grin on his lips. _I can't believe I've got a boner right now ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What the hell he's so_ _ **blunt..**_ _That was way too quick, popping a boner like that. Should I tell him? Shit this is so weird what am I doing. This is flirting isn't it I'm flirting with…_

Shakily, hesitantly, he responds, deciding to Just Do It -

 **[** **12:16 AM** **] JH:** Honestly you're turning me on so much right now haha/

 **[** **12:16 AM** **] GG:** That's what I thought. And what do you do when you're turned on, I wonder?

 **[** **12:16 AM** **] JH:** ur such a cocky asshole holy shit… /

Is all Josuke can say, but he's laying on his back and his hand is slipping into his boxers anyways. He quickly adds,

 **[** **12:16 AM** **] JH:** what about you huh? Don't tell me you aren't at least a little turned on

 **[** **12:17 AM** **] GG:** Actually, I've been turned on. In fact, my pants have been cold on the floor for quite a while now.

Josuke makes an embarrassed noise then, tongue darting out to lick his lips quickly before sucking on the bottom one, his hand palming his erection steadily.

 **[** **12:17 AM** **] JH:** Fuck I didn't know you were such a naughty boy gio

After a moment, he adds on,

 **[** **12:17 AM** **] JH** : ..Why don't you show me ?/

Then, lo and behold; a few seconds later, his phone buzzes, and there is a picture. If his hand weren't down his pants with his other holding the phone, he would've used one to muffle the gasp and low moan that escapes him. He doesn't even question how Giorno took such a good picture at such a perspective, but fuck does he appreciate it - the picture was taken between his legs, which were spread wide and a pale gold in the light of his lamp. He still has briefs on, but he was holding his more-or-less revealed cock gently in one hand while the other assumingly held the phone. It seemed he liked to rub the head first. Josuke couldn't help but lick his lips again, purple irises fixating on the teen's ungodly pretty cock. _Pretty._ It was pink and glossy, and it looked like Giorno preferred to shave. Josuke saves the picture hastily.

 **[** **12:18 AM** **] JH:** oh fuck  
 **[** **12:18 AM** **] JH:** God, is it bad that I'm fucking turned on as all hell by you

 **[** **12:18 AM** **] GG:** I don't know but it certainly feels good. Can I have a picture too?

Josuke swallows nervously. Alright, he can do this. He's thought of sexting before, but he'd never actually done it. Time to shine. He raises his phone and poses a bit - _might as well make it look good like how Giorno looked. Fuck I bet his face was hot and flushed…_

Precum starts to bead at the tip of his cock, and Josuke makes sure to make it apparent in the picture. In the shot, he's laying down on his back, legs slightly parted with one thigh higher than the other. His boxers are pulled down enough that most of his erection is shown, and with his visible hand he holds it by the base, fingers spread out. It was taken more from above than from his perspective, giving a nice view of his sun-kissed chest and rose colored nipples.

A minute or so later, Giorno replies.

 **[** **12:20 AM** **] GG:** Is it alright if I save this picture… You can save the one I sent you.

Fuck, he didn't even ask before saving Giorno's. Before he could reply, Giorno adds,

 **[** **12:20 AM** **] GG:** Really, I want to rub myself against your chest so hard right now I can't stop myself from making noise

 **[** **12:20 AM** **] JH:** shit I don't mind/ I'm so close

Josuke starts to stroke faster, every word he reads turning him on further.

 **[** **12:21 AM** **] JH:** god I want to hear your voice

 _So close so close so close-_

And then his phone buzzes, and in response Giorno sent an audio message. Fuck fuck fuck. Josuke is biting his lip as he presses play, making sure the volume isn't too loud. His throat tightens as his heart slams against it, hearing Giorno's sweet Italian accent calling his name in a whispery tone, along with soft 'ah's'. That is it. That is the final blow, and he reaches climax like he never has before - his orgasm hits him hard, and he is thrusting into his hand desperately, wishing it would last forever. His seed comes out in quick jets, landing on his chest.

 **[1** **2:22 AM** **] GG:** Hope that was sufficient. I haven't had an orgasm as satisfying as the one I just had, ever

 **[** **12:22 AM** **] JH:** same… wow tonight was wild  
 **[** **12:22 AM** **] JH:** Thank you I think

 **[** **12:23 AM** **] GG:** My pleasure. 3

A little surprised at the heart, Josuke laughed a bit, and replied in kind.

 **[** **12:23 AM** **] JH:** 3 3 3


	2. And Months Later, They're Still At it

Giorno finally enters his room, feet dragging. Of course, his phone decides to buzz at this moment.

 **[** **2:40 PM** **] JH:** I miss you so much already 3

 **[** **2:45 PM** **] GG:** I literally just got home it is almost 7AM. The flight back wasn't nearly as exciting as the flight to Morioh.

 **[** **2:45 PM** **] JH:** Sit back and I'll make you feel excited ;)

 **[** **2:46 PM** **] GG:** Babe I've got to meet with Mista in like 15 minutes…

 **[** **2:46 PM** **] JH:** Just a picture then 3

And seconds later, Giorno receives a picture message. He immediately smiles - in the shot, Josuke is laying on his stomach in his bed, cuddling his pillow while giving the camera a sweet smile. _Cute._ He saves the picture and raises his own phone to take a picture in return. Wearing his open-chested suit, he poses, body facing the camera while his face looks to the side - showing off his neck and collarbone. He makes sure to lid his eyes a bit - side-eying the camera, smiling just a tad. Enough to look sweet with a hint of sultry.

 **[** **2:49 PM** **] JH:** omg was that on purpose/

 **[** **2:49 PM** **] GG:** Hmm?

 **[** **2:49 PM** **] JH:** Nip slip ;)

Giorno's face heats a bit, and he looks back at his own picture, turning up the brightness of his screen, and sure enough his bubblegum pink nipple is indeed quite visible. His face heats up further, and he hastily replies,

 **[** **2:50 PM** **] GG:** Vaffanculo... I can hear you grinning from over here.

 **[** **2:50 PM** **] JH:** maybe I will

 **[** **2:50 PM** **] GG:** …

Giorno looks around, looks at the clock, looks at his bed. Before typing anything, his phone buzzes - Josuke requesting a video chat. _Oh cazzo._ Already excited, the blond makes sure his door is locked before sitting on his bed and answering.

"Dolcezza, you can't be serious?" Giorno asks, sitting back against the headboard with pillows to cushion him. Either way, his excitement grows as he smiles.

"Why not? You could stand to be a bit late, right?" Josuke answers, face still submerged in a pillow. He bats his long, dark eyelashes, silently begging.

"Was I not fucking you just 12 or so hours ago?" Giorno provides softly, teasing. He leans closer toward his camera, making his cleavage a bit more visible.

"But I'm a growing boy with hormones~" Josuke pleads, rocking his body a bit against his bed. His eyes flicker toward the teen's chest. The sight sends a shiver of pleasure down Giorno's spine, and he unbuttons his suit with one hand.

"Mm, do that again." Giorno commands, and he scoots forward a bit on his bed so that he can lie back comfortably, tossing his top to the floor. Josuke's lips curl into a smirk, and the hand he has holding his phone reaches out, so that more of his body is seen. He starts to grind against a now visible pillow between his legs and under his chest - the pillow Giorno used when they slept together. His eyes flutter closed as his smile fades and he takes on a more pleased, concentrating expression.

"Ah, Josuke…" Giorno calls out quietly, shoving his pants and undergarments down enough to free his growing erection. It gracelessly hits his stomach, which jolts in response. His boyfriend's eyes open a bit at the sound of his name, in time to see Giorno angle the camera downward - onto his erection which is held in a nice grip. He hears Josuke moan, satisfied, Giorno brings up his camera so he can watch Josuke. He flips the camera view so it doesn't show his face.

"Josuke… touch yourself, I want to see you touch yourself, please." Giorno says, breathless, stroking his dick into full erection. "Ohh… please, I want to see you."

"How could I say no to a voice like yours?" Josuke says, and he sits up. His hand is still outstretched so that most of his body is available to lust over, and Giorno watches as Josuke's free hand reaches into purple checkered boxers - sky blue irises fixated on the older teen's tan hand. His heart races as Josuke's 6 inch phallus is revealed, red and needy. Months ago he saw that Josuke preffered to shave as well, but he found the now growing stubble sort of cute.

"Stroke yourself… slowly." Giorno whispers, tone demanding.

Josuke eagerly does as he's told, and the blond watches as Josuke sets his phone up on the night stand. "Vaffanculo, right?"

Giorno gulps, feverish. "Yes. Show me, Josuke. Fuck yourself." he turns his camera around once more so that it faces him, so Josuke can see his face - he knows Josuke loves to see his face.

Josuke shifts, so that his legs are at the center of the screen. Giorno watches as muscular arms tug off the purple undergarments, throwing them to the floor - then reach off screen to the nightstand to grab the container of lube. Sun-kissed thighs spread before the screen, and the blond's strokes come faster when his eyes follow Josuke's lube-slicked finger to his opening. He can tell Josuke had been playing around earlier, his hole already a bit loose.

"Tsk, tsk, were you thinking of me earlier without my knowhow?" Giorno coos, smiling with eyes lidded and face a new shade of pink.

"Fuck, yeah... Ahh," He hears Josuke moan, then grunt when he finds his prostate. Giorno's smile widens, showing off his pearly white teeth and unnaturally sharp canines. Josuke makes a sound at that, the whining one he usually makes when Giorno makes faces. "Ohh, Giorno…" the teen mewls, one hand fingering himself with middle and ring finger while the other strokes his erection slowly, as instructed.

Giorno decides to give Josuke what he wants, he lets his face make all the shameful gestures he usually hides. His pink lips part, soft and wet, releasing a series of quiet, higher-pitched moans, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"Oh, God," Josuke says, loud, shoving his fingers deeper. One of Giorno's eyes crack open to see the scene, and a wave of pleasure crashed down him when he sees his boyfriend's hip begin to stutter. He jacks off quicker, thumb rubbing circles around the slit of his cock.

"Say my name, ohhh, Josuke-" Giorno moans, allowing himself to be a bit louder. He can feel his orgasm coming, and when he hears the absolutely lustful, breathless call of his name from Josuke's lips he's releasing through his fingers, most of it splattering against his chest.

"Mmm…" he moans, low, watching Josuke reach climax through almost closed eyes. He breathes a bit heavily, chest rising and falling quickly while he listens to Josuke pant. After a minute or two of blissful silence, Josuke speaks first.

"Thank you," he says, voice gaining strength as he begins to smirk. _Why do I get the feeling he's up to something…_

"For what, exactly, dolcezza?" he questions, sitting up a bit - suspicious.

"For letting me record this gold experience!" Josuke says quickly, grin wide before hastily hanging up the video chat.

Giorno stares at his phone. At the time duration of the call. Recalls the faces and noises he just made. Stares and stares - until his phone buzzes.

 **[** **3:16 PM** **] JH:** I keep it? plz 3 3 3


	3. Details From Giorno's Visit to Morioh

All Josuke had to tell his mother was that family was visiting. No need to explain exactly how he was related, Tomoko accepted him all the same. There was also no need to include the fact that he was in a sexual relationship with said family member.

"Oh, my, aren't you handsome!" She squealed, when she opened the door to reveal her, unbeknownst to her, great brother-in-law. "You must be Giorno Giovanna. I'm Josuke's mom, please, come in!"

"Why, thank you…" Giorno bows shortly with a smile, before entering the Higashikata household. He takes off his shoes as instructed from texts via Josuke, minutes ago.

"Josuke has been so excited to meet you again," Tomoko starts, shutting the door behind the teen and locking it. "Go ahead and catch up with him - I'll be preparing dinner."

Giorno bows shortly once more, before leaving to find Josuke's room. When he does, he knocks politely and waits a moment for Josuke to answer. No response. After another knock, a bit louder, again with no response, Giorno opens the door slowly. "Josuke?" he calls, peering in hesitantly - just in case the other was indecent. Might as well have been with what met the blond's sky blue eyes.

Josuke was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking very interested in reading a bottle of… _Is that lube?_ He had earbuds in, the volume just loud enough for Giorno to recognize the music as one of Prince's more famous songs, 'When Doves Cry.' Giorno has to refrain from giggling at the sight - is that 'strawberry flavor', he reads? He steps in, closing the door behind him. Looking around, he sees a pen on the floor and grabs it. Throws it at the older teen.

Josuke _jumps._ Practically springing 3ft into the air, he rips out his earbuds, eyes wide as he makes eye contact with his boyfriend. "G-G-Gio-G-G-" he stutters, hands flying and fumbling with the bottle before reflexively throwing it behind him, to which it then smacks loudly against the wall, uncapping the bottle so that some of the lube splatters onto the wall. Josuke's face grows increasingly red. "Giorno!"

"Josuke." Giorno chuckles, finally setting down his suitcase in the room. He spreads his arms wide, and Josuke doesn't waste a moment before jumping up and hugging the smaller male, tight.

"It's been so long! I can't believe you're finally here." Josuke enthuses, slightly vibrating in excitement. Giorno shakes with silent laughter in Josuke's arms.

"Yes, finally." the shorter pulls away, looking up into Josuke's purple eyes. "How about a kiss, dolcezza?" he smiles. Josuke's smile widens, then, and he leans down for his lips to meet Giorno's - quick and chaste. Giorno gives him a Look. "Like you _mean_ it. I am, after all, _a growing boy with hormones._ "

"Alright, just testing the waters…" Josuke laughs, before leaning down once more. One hand finds purchase on Giorno's hip while the other caresses his cheek - soft and pliable. Giorno's hands hold Josuke close around the hips, and he looks up a bit so that their lips can meet again, closer than before. He doesn't hesitate to lick at Josuke's lips, which are slightly rough and tangy - he wonders if he made Josuke so nervous the teen began to bite his lips. He grins faintly.

When Josuke pulls away a bit, Giorno notices the red hue that tints his cheeks.

"Your mother said that she was making dinner, by the way."

"Oh," Josuke peeps, then looks behind him to his alarm clock. "Dinner is usually ready by 6pm. That gives us… an hour or so?" he lifts a brow, not too reliant on his mental math no matter how easy it seemed. He looks back to Giorno when he's pulled down further, and feels wet lips on his neck.

"Shall we use what little time we have wisely?" Giorno whispers against his boyfriend's neck, licking and sucking gently. Josuke grins nervously, taking hold of Giorno's shoulders,

"A-aren't you afraid we might get cau-, interrupted?" Josuke whispers.

He feels Giorno _breathe_ against his neck, hot and wet, "No." and then he's being pushed back toward his bed, and then he's falling onto it on his back. Giorno's arms are immediately on either side of his head, pinning him there. Josuke stares up at him - heart racing, nervous and speechless. His legs hang off the edge of his bed, while Giorno's knees are on either side of his thighs.

"Josuke."

"Yeah?"

The blond lowers a bit, so that his face is very close to Josuke's, eyes locked with the other's. "I love you." He kisses him, lasting a moment before pulling away to look at the other once more - waiting for a response.

Josuke's arms come to wrap around Giorno's neck, pulling him in for another short kiss. "I love you too." he says in a hushed tone, then he begins to suck on Giorno's bottom lip. The younger teen releases a sweet moan, and lowers himself so that he's sitting on Josuke's hips. Giorno's lip is slippery and soft, perfect between Josuke's. A bit later, Giorno pulls away, sits up and looks down at him while he begins to unbutton his suit top.

"How much do you love me?" Giorno questions, Italian accent thick. He lets his top fall to the floor.

"Mucho." Josuke grins, his radiating hands taking place on Giorno's hips and rubbing at the soft skin.

"That's Spanish, idiota." Giorno says, but smiles nonetheless. He places his hands atop Josuke's and leads them, up his lean, curvy figure to rest on his pectorals. He sighs serenely, closing his eyes. "Your hands… they're so warm." he says, quietly.

"Y-yeah… it's because you're making me nervous…" Josuke giggles - definitely nervous. Giorno quickly realizes the boner that presses against his crotch then, when he hears Josuke's response. Albeit, it is pressing against a boner of his own. He smiles, cocky,

"I make you nervous, dearest great nephew?" Giorno calls, voice gentle and teasing. Josuke gulps, hips twitching.

"You know you do… so why don't you do somethin' about it?"

"Ooh, was that a command?"

"Mayhaps."

"Why don't you elaborate on that one, hmm?" Giorno's hands move Josuke's so that they squeeze his perky nipples, and soon enough Josuke plays with them on his own accord. His hands are a bit sweaty.

"Why don't you… t-t-touch me?" Josuke stutters out, obviously ashamed at the words he's just said.

"Oh, you wanna be dirty? How about some _details_?"

"Fuck, just blow me!" Josuke whispers harshly, not wanting his mother to hear. "Thrill me, fulfill me..!"

Giorno removes his hands with a smile, and proceeds to back away, then unbutton Josuke's jeans. He pulls them down, along with the older teen's neon pink boxers. Sure enough, his erection pops out, stiff and wobbly. Giorno moans shortly at the sight.

"Mm… much better in real life." He comments, before lowering to take the tip between his lips.

"-Ah!" Josuke whines, quick. He's never experienced that before, _ever._ He covers his mouth, embarrassed. He watches as Giorno sucks at the head of his cock, giving wet kisses, eyebrows slightly furrowed with a nice pink blush on his cheeks. _He really looks like he's enjoying this… fuck…_

Aroused further, his heart pounds as he moans, "Giorno… Giorno… ahhn..."

Wet noises and Giorno's breathing is all Josuke hears when the blond begins to take him further into his mouth. Josuke whimpers, lips trembling, blissed. When he feels wet lips bump against the base of his erection, he has to refrain from crying from how good it feels, especially when Giorno begins to suck around him _hard_. "Agh, f-fuck, Giorno- I-"

Giorno bobs his head a bit quicker, eyes flickering to Josuke's. He hums, his tongue rubbing the underside of Josuke's throbbing cock. He then closes his eyes, and pulls away so that just the tip is between his lips. He continues to suck, just there - like he _wants_ Josuke to cum in his mouth. The realization strikes Josuke, and who is he to deny him? He whimpers again when Giorno gives a few more hard licks at his head, and with a short cry of "Giorno..!" his cum is shooting into the other's mouth, down his throat - hot and quick.

When he's spent, Giorno pulls away after swallowing it all. He has a satisfied look on his face, smiling. "And did I hear you say 'fulfill me'?"

Panting, Josuke can only nod, cheeks a vibrant red. He sees Giorno's eyes glance at the bottle of lube that landed on his bed, then back to him. "Are you certain? I can't guarantee it won't hurt a bit."

"Just do it," Josuke sits up a bit, uses pillows so that he can lean against the wall comfortably. With a small smirk he continues, "I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance."

"You know, I think I might just smother you with that pillow, instead." Giorno chuckles, sharp canines becoming very apparent. Maybe a little intimidated, but all around aroused, Josuke laughs too, and kicks off his pants and boxers.

"So… 'gonna fuck me?" Josuke asks, maybe a little bashful in tone. His dick is already beginning to harden again at the thought, and Giorno nods, moving so that he sits between Josuke's legs, his own thighs spread as he rests on them. He unzips his tight navy slacks, sighing at the relief of pressure.

"I'll have to prepare you a bit, first. Are you ready?"

Josuke nods rapidly, nervously clutching at the bottom hem of his white long sleeved shirt. He suppresses a squeak when Giorno's hands grip under his knees, spreading his legs a bit further. He reaches over to grab the lube.

"Hm, 'Strawberry flavor'." Giorno reads, and Josuke rubs the ends of his shirt more frantically.

"Shut up..!" he mumbles, starting to nibble at his bottom lip.

"I think it's cute… dolcezza." Giorno smiles, leans down to kiss the older teen's cheek.

He squeezes a drop onto his index finger, before licking it. Josuke stares, accepting that the blush that spreads to his ears will be permanent until afterwards. "Definitely strawberry. Have you tried it yet?"

Josuke shakes his head no, because he had just bought and snuck the bottle into his room before Giorno arrived. His heart skips a beat when he sees Giorno's pink tongue lick his lips, leaning closer. "Have a taste, then…"

His lips part, and Giorno's tongue enters his mouth, rubbing his own. They both moan faintly, proceeding to make out while Giorno lubes up his middle and index fingers. Josuke's breath hitches when Giorno presses his middle finger in, and out, repeatedly in a steady motion. He sucks on the blond's tongue, which tastes faintly of sweet strawberry flavoring - soon Giorno pulls away, kisses and gently nips a trail down his jaw, neck, to the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. Giorno bites, soft and meaningful, and sucks - his index finger joins his middle one in Josuke's ass. It doesn't take long for Giorno to find Josuke's prostate, and when he does he makes sure to rub it softly with his fingers.

"A-ah! Giorno- Giorno, Giorno,.." Josuke mewls, breathless, throat vibrating with moans against Giorno's lips as the other continues to suck blemishes onto his neck. The sounds of his kisses make Josuke's face burn, and Giorno's fingers continue to stretch him before being pulled out. Giorno backs away,

"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction…" he sings. and Josuke laughs a bit.

"You're such a nerd..."

" _Me?_ You're the one who started it."

"Yeah, but you're the one who caught on." Josuke smiles, smug.

"Hush." Giorno commands, sky blue eyes locked onto amethyst purple ones, but they are playful. His hand reaches into his own light green- _are those lacy panties?!_ undergarments, pulling out his phallus. One of Josuke's hands rest on the blond's hip, the other joins Giorno's on the Italian's cock. He blinks, staring at the lingerie. His thumb rubs circles at the head of the light pink erection - which is soft to the touch.

"You wore lingerie? For me..?"

Giorno smiles, maybe a little embarrassed. "Yes." he replies, in a hushed tone. He puts his hands on Josuke's thighs, soothing the skin there. "Would you want to..?"

Josuke nods wordlessly, and takes the lube - puts a bit of it onto his hand before stroking it onto Giorno's 5.5 inch erection. The blond hums, closing his eyes. When Josuke feels it is sufficiently slick, he guides it to him, and Giorno moves his hips forward a bit.

"Ggh… slowly, I'm a virgin, like, to the extreme." Josuke whispers, clenches his fists by his sides as he leans on his elbows.

"I-I'm sorry," Giorno says quickly, steadily moving slower. They simultaneously moan when his phallus brushes against Josuke's prostate,

" _Fuck_ , do that again-" Giorno does, before Josuke says anything else, "-Fuck..! Oh, God, Giorno…"

Giorno thrusts into him harder, eyebrows knitting together. He rests his chest against Josuke's, and whimpers close to his ear. "I love you, I love you…" he repeats, quiet and breathy. His voice is higher than usual, sweet and vulnerable. The older teen holds him close, arms wrapping around the other's neck,

"I love you so much..! I-I can't stop thinking about you-!" Josuke's sentence is clipped with a moan, and he feels the edge of climax approaching. "I love you, Giorno!" his orgasm hits, right after Giorno's apparently, because he feels a hot substance shoot inside of him while his own begins to coat between his stomach and his boyfriend's. They pant loudly together, and he can feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest. Or was that the other's?

A large, radiating hand rubs up and down Giorno's back, blunt nails lightly tracing his back heavenly. "Might want to hop into the shower with me," Josuke starts, and Giorno feels him move a bit to look at the alarm clock. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes… Don't suppose she'd be too mad if we were late."

"Right." Giorno affirms lazily, not moving an inch. Well, he does move to begin kissing Josuke's neck. "I love you~" he sing songs, dragging his lips up and down Josuke's neck calmly, before kissing at his jaw. Josuke giggles,

"Y'know, now that I haven't got a raging boner, that really tickles."

Giorno huffs, amused, "Does it?" He whispers, before teething at the other's jaw with little pressure.

Josuke jerks out of reflex, releasing a nervous giggle. "Heh, yeah- stop! Okay, you are _seriously_ not going to tickle me- hehehe!" Giorno continues to tickle the boy, nipping toward his ear. "Ah! Aahha, Giorno- stop!"

He hears Giorno laugh now, loud in his ear, then he feels teeth grip the tip of his ear, not as painful as he would have expected. "Teehee, stop, stop, stop- ahhahaha!"

Then, before anything else can happen, Tomoko slams the door open, wet and soapy frying pan in hand. "Josuke what's wro-!"

Both teens immediately shut up, blanched, eyes wide as they stare at even wider one's via Josuke's mom - which are practically the size of dish plates. What she sees is this: Josuke. On his back. From what she can tell, only wearing a shirt. Giorno, sitting between his (very spread) legs. Shirtless. Pants sagging - _and is that lingerie._

Josuke gulps embarrassingly loudly, "Mom-"

But he falls silent as she lowers her frying pan, and with eyes still wide, probably scarred, she slowly backs out of the room, closing the door quietly. _Well,_ _ **fuck.**_


End file.
